


butterfly kisses at night

by fallingthorns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Richie and Eddie are dads to twins, this is basically just a fluffy richie and eddie are dads fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/fallingthorns
Summary: “Poppy!” Josie shrieks, clinging to both of Eddie's legs as Finn holds his arms out for Eddie to pick him up. Eddie bends down and scoops him up with a small groan, and Richie leans against the wall and watches him with a soft smile. Richie loves to watch Eddie with them; his soft expressions and obvious fondness for the twins showing on every part of his face. Eddie presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek before setting him down, bending down and pressing a kiss to Josie’s cheek while extracting her from his legs.“Let Poppy go, please,” Eddie tells her gently. “I want to give Daddy a kiss, too.”“Yes!” Josie yells, immediately letting go of Eddie’s legs. “Daddy needs kissies!”“Yeah,” Richie agrees with a grin. “Daddy needs kissies.”--An evening with Richie and Eddie and their two-year-old twins.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 38
Kudos: 176





	butterfly kisses at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff because I seem to be incapable of writing anything else. 
> 
> Thank you to twitter for enabling me after my capslocked tweet about Richie and Eddie as dads, for my friends in the wordsprint who kept enabling me, and to Google for helping me figure out what the heck two-year-olds sound and act like.

Richie hums as he slides the lasagna into the oven. He sets the timer and washes his hands before glancing at the clock on the stove. It’s nearing 5:30 PM, which means Eddie should be home within the hour. It’s Thursday and Day 4 of Richie’s week off. In a shocking turn of events, he had no meetings, no shows, no interviews or writing engagements all week, so Richie told their usual sitter to take the week off and he assumed the role of Stay-At-Home Dad for the week. And now, on Day 4, Richie feels like maybe he should be giving their sitter a raise, because he thinks his two-year-old twins might actually be gremlins hidden in tiny little bodies.

Richie glances over his shoulder and sees Finn sitting on the kitchen floor with a stuffed dog in his hands. He looks up at Richie with his big, blue eyes and a frown on his face. Richie can’t see Josie, which is never a good thing, but he can hear her muttering to herself from in the living room.

“Come on, buddy,” Richie says to Finn, squatting down to scoop him up. Finn reaches out to him as Richie picks him up, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and holding the stuffed dog close to his chest. Richie walks them to the living room, sighing when he sees Josie sprawled dramatically on the floor with Bonk the cat in her tiny hands.

“Daddy,” Finn mumbles as he buries his head in Richie’s shoulder. Richie glances down at him, frowning a little when he sees Finn’s scrunched up face. He glances back over at Josie, who is now trying to toss Bonk up and down in the air.

“Bug, I’m gonna set you down for a second,” Richie says, setting Finn down on the ground. Finn sits and buries his face in the stuffed dog’s fur. “Just hang on, buddy. I have to save the cat.”

Finn nods and brings his knees up to his chest, setting his dog on them and burying his face in the stuffed dog’s fur. Richie bites his lip and looks up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts. Not for the first time, he thinks that he and Eddie are fucking saints for having twins and actually managing to keep them alive. He is definitely going to give their sitter a raise.

Richie goes to grab Bonk from Josie’s hands, shaking his head at her when she frowns at him. She looks so much like Eddie when she does that, all scrunchy faced and slowly turning red with anger.

“Cats are not for tossing,” Richie tells her, setting Bonk down on the ground and watching as he runs into Richie and Eddie’s bedroom to escape. Smart cat. “Cats are for gentle petting, remember?”

Josie sighs dramatically and sits up. “Boring,” she states, scooting closer to Richie’s legs and playing with the hem of his pants.

“He’ll scratch you if you bother him, and that hurts, remember?” Richie tells her, squatting down to look her in the eye. “We don’t want any more kitty scratches.”

Josie trails her little hand along the now healing scratch on her forearm. She nods and looks up at Richie, and Richie smiles at her and leans down to press a kiss to the top of her head. Josie smiles at him and glances over at Finn before frowning again. Finn is still curled up around his stuffed dog with his arms hugged around himself.

“Finn sad,” Josies says softly, looking back up at Richie with big eyes.

“I know, peanut. Want to help me make him feel better?”

Josie grins at him and nods before quickly standing up and trotting over to Finn. She grabs the stuffed dog’s tail and rips it out of his grasp, causing Finn to lift his head up and look at her with those big, blue eyes again. Josie looks him in the eye and tosses the dog across the room, and Finn’s lower lip starts to tremble as he watches it flop onto the ground several feet away. Richie has to look up at the ceiling again and take a few deep breaths before he goes to mediate.

“Josie, peanut, that wasn’t very nice,” Richie says, going to get the dog before heading back over to them. “I thought we were going to make him feel better?”

“Better!” She says with a clap as she looks at Finn. Finn’s lip is still trembling, and Richie lets out a small groan as he sees big crocodile tears start to roll down his cheeks. Josie watches him, and her eyes widen when she notices the tears.

“Oh no!” She shrieks, grabbing the dog from Richie and shoving it back in Finn’s arms. “Better now!”

Finn stares at the dog for a few seconds before looking up at Richie. His tears have stopped, but Richie still sits down in front of him and pats his lap for Finn to climb on. Finn scoots towards Richie and crawls into his lap, burying his face in Richie’s chest. Richie wraps both arms around him and squeezes him, smiling as Finn nuzzles into his chest and lets out a small sniff.

“Me too, Daddy?” Josie asks quietly as she looks at them, her hands clasped in front of her.

Richie smiles and shifts Finn over to his right, holding his other arm out for Josie as she climbs on his left side. They both rest against his chest, and Richie tightens his hold on them. They seem to be getting bigger and bigger with each passing day, and Richie absolutely does not want to think about the day where he won’t be able to sit like this with them anymore.

Richie glances back down at Finn. His face is still buried in Richie’s chest, so Richie can’t see if he’s still crying or not, but he resolutely will not look at Richie or Josie. He isn’t sure what’s bothering Finn, but he doesn’t think his heart will be able to handle seeing him sad for much longer.

“What do you think, Jose?” He says, smiling at her when she looks up at him. “Do you think Finny needs some voices to cheer him up?”

Josie squeaks and claps at him, and Finn turns his head a little and looks up at him with one big eye while the rest of his face stays pressed against Richie’s chest.

“Finn!” Richie says in his Elmo voice, grinning at him when he sees a small smile already peeking out on Finn’s face. “What’s got you down?”

Josie shrieks with laughter from his left, and Finn lets out a small giggle. Richie spent hours and hours perfecting all the voices of their favorite characters, and he thanks everything in the universe that at least this skill can have _some_ usefulness in his daily life outside of work.

“Come on, bug,” he says, still in the voice. “Elmo can’t read your mind.”

“Daddy,” Finn giggles again. He lifts his head up and glances over at the kitchen and his face falls again. Richie looks over at where Finn’s looking and notices that half of a chocolate chip cookie is on the ground.

“Oooh, cookie for the Cookie Monster?” Richie says, switching to his Cookie Monster voice that causes both of them to shriek with laughter again. “Om nom nom nom. My cookie.”

“No Daddy!” Finn squeals, climbing off of Richie’s lap and running towards the cookie. He picks up the broken cookie and trots back over to Richie before showing it to him. “My cookie! It broke!”

And, of course. Why did Richie think that Finn would be upset over anything other than a broken cookie? Two-year-olds are so fucking weird.

“Cookie cookie cookie,” Richie chants, pretending to bite at Josie’s arm. “Om nom nom nom!”

“No Daddy!” Josie shrieks with a laugh, pulling her arm away from him. “Not a cookie! I’m Josie!”

“No?” Richie says. “Hm. I need cookie.”

Richie looks at Finn’s cookie and grins, and Finn’s eyes turn wide before he shoves the whole thing into his mouth. His cheeks are puffed out, full of cookie, and it takes him several seconds to chew and swallow it.

“All gone!” He says, looking at Richie as Josie keeps laughing on Richie’s lap.

Richie grins at Finn and pats his lap again. He curls his arm around him when he climbs back up and grabs his stuffed dog again, this time without the pout or any of the sad energy. Josie and Finn start talking in what Richie and Eddie have dubbed their ‘Twinglish,’ which consists of babbling and gestures that neither of them can make out. They’ve been doing it less and less as they learn more words and can string them together, but they still do it from time to time, and Richie is too endeared by it to try and put a stop to it just yet.

As they keep babbling to each other, Richie’s phone starts to ring in his pocket, and he grins when he sees Eddie’s name on the screen.

“Oh, it’s Poppy,” Richie tells them with a grin, smiling as both of the twins squeak and reach for the phone. Richie shakes his head at them before he gets an idea. “Hey, who wants to do it like we practiced?”

“Me!” Finn shouts immediately, his hand shooting out towards the phone again. “Me me me, I do it!”

Richie laughs and answers the phone. He puts it on speaker phone so that they all can hear, but brings the phone closer to Finn. “Go for it, bug,” he whispers to him and Finn grins at him before nodding.

“Edard Kaprak speakin’” Finn says into the phone, trying to make his voice lower than it is. He grins at Richie, and Richie gives him a thumbs up.

Richie hears Eddie give a startled laugh through the phone, and Josie has both of her hands pressed to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Eddie says with a laugh. “I didn’t know I was calling myself. How weird.”

“Poppy! It’s me! Finn!” Finn shouts into the phone, unable to contain his giggles any longer. Richie laughs at him as he buries his face back in his chest and continues to giggle.

“Hey, baby,” Eddie says with a laugh. “Can you put Daddy on the phone?”

“Hi Poppy!” Josie says. “Home soon?”

“I’ll be there in five minutes, lovey,” Eddie says. “Soon. Now please put Daddy on the phone.”

“I’m here, Eds,” Richie says, easing Josie and Finn off his lap and setting them down on the ground. They both look up at him as he switches his phone off of speaker phone, and Richie drags their box of blocks over to them so that they can entertain themselves for a second. He heads to the corner of the living room and flops down into the armchair. “What’s up, babe?”

“Nothing really, I’m just almost home and wanted you to distract me from murdering other drivers,” Eddie deadpans through the phone. “Did you hold up okay today?”

“I mean, I’m fucking exhausted, but I’ll survive,” Richie says with a laugh, watching as Josie knocks down the tower she just built. “I think we need to give our sitter a raise.”

“No objections here. I would pay her quadruple if you wanted; she’s saved our asses more than once.”

Richie hums, glancing out the window when he sees Eddie’s car pull into the driveway. “See you in a second,” Richie says as he hangs up the phone.

Richie stands up and claps his hands at the twins. “Poppy’s home!”

They both jump up and run towards the door, bouncing as they wait for Eddie to walk in the door with a steady chant of “Poppy!” coming from their mouths. Richie heads over to them and has them step back a little bit, both of them still under the impression that standing right in front of the door will somehow still allow the door to swing open.

Eddie carefully pushes the door open a few seconds later, setting his briefcase down next to the door and toeing his shoes off as they both go flying at him.

“Poppy!” Josie shrieks, clinging to both of his legs as Finn holds his arms out for Eddie to pick him up. Eddie bends down and scoops him up with a small groan, and Richie leans against the wall and watches him with a soft smile. Richie loves to watch Eddie with them; his soft expressions and obvious fondness for the twins showing on every part of his face. Eddie presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek before setting him down, bending down and pressing a kiss to Josie’s cheek while extracting her from his legs.

“Let Poppy go, please,” Eddie tells her gently. “I want to give Daddy a kiss, too.”

“Yes!” Josie yells, immediately letting go of Eddie’s legs. “Daddy needs kissies!”

“Yeah,” Richie agrees with a grin, straightening up from where he was leaning against the wall and closing the distance between him and Eddie. “Daddy needs kissies.”

“Only if Daddy asks nicely,” Eddie replies, unknotting his tie and hanging his suit jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“Say please, Daddy!” Finn tells him with a nod, his face serious.

"Pleaseeeeeee," Richie sings, and Eddie rolls his eyes at him but closes the rest of the distance between them anyway. Richie grins at him while Josie and Finn both laugh and clap. "Kiss for Daddy."

"Hmm, I don't know," Eddie replies, his mouth only an inch away from Richie’s. He smiles at Richie before looking down at the twins. "Do you think Daddy deserves a kiss?"

"Yes!" Josie shrieks immediately. "Daddy said please!"

Eddie gives Richie a cheeky grin before bringing a hand up to his cheek and stroking his thumb along it. Richie leans into the touch, smiling as Eddie glances down at his mouth. "Okay," he says. "Kiss for Daddy."

Eddie leans in and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. His other arm wraps around Richie's waist, pulling him flush against him, and the hand on his face cups around his jaw and brings Richie even closer. Richie smiles against his mouth and kisses him back, wrapping one arm around Eddie's shoulders while the other comes up to hold the back of Eddie's head.

Josie and Finn must get bored, because when Richie pulls away and glances over at them, both of them are back in the living room playing with their blocks.

"We bored them," Richie whispers with a laugh.

"Good," Eddie replies, pressing another kiss to Richie's mouth, longer and harder this time. "They don't need to see this."

Richie kisses him back, lowering his arm to wrap around Eddie's waist and hold him close. "Missed you," he mumbles against Eddie's mouth.

"Missed you, too," Eddie replies, pressing a kiss to the corner of Richie's mouth, then to his jaw. He presses one more kiss to Richie's jaw before pausing and letting out a soft laugh. "You smell like peanut butter."

"Peanut butter and jellies were demanded for lunch today," Richie replies, pressing another kiss to Eddie's mouth. "I have no control over what happens here. You know I can't say no."

"You really should work on that," Eddie mumbles against his mouth.

"Eh." Richie kisses him again, and again, until he feels someone pulling on the leg of his pants. He glances down and sees Finn looking up at them, his eyes wide again with the stuffed dog still clutched in his hands.

"What's up, buddy?" Richie asks, keeping one arm around Eddie as he turns to look at Finn.

Finn points at the oven, which Richie only just notices is beeping. "Oh! The lasagna," Richie explains, letting go of Eddie and rushing over towards the oven. After spending four whole days with two two-year-olds, Richie is used to tuning sounds out by now.

"Thank you, buddy," Richie says as he takes the lasagna out of the oven.

"That smells amazing," Eddie says. "I'm going to change and I'll be back."

Eddie heads into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, and Richie laughs as Josie and Finn both follow him into the bedroom.

"We help!" Richie hears Josie say from the bedroom, and Richie just laughs as he spoons the lasagna onto four different plates. He makes sure to cut up Finn and Josie’s into small pieces that will fit on their spoons, and he sets them on the trays of their highchairs

Eddie comes out dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, followed by their two little ducklings that are babbling at each other behind him. Richie leans over to press a kiss to Eddie’s cheek once he’s in reach, and then they each bend down to scoop up one of the twins and put them in their highchairs. They tried to discontinue use of the highchairs last week, but it ended with Finn running around the table while Josie declared she wanted to eat on the floor instead. So, Richie and Eddie decided to keep using them just a little bit longer, for their own sanity.

Once dinner is finished, they wipe all signs of sauce and cheese off of the twins and Eddie takes them both into the living room while Richie cleans the kitchen. Once he’s done, Richie dries his hands off on the towel and goes into the living room, grinning when he sees Eddie on the couch with both twins on his lap while he reads them a book.

Richie goes to sit next to him, glancing at the time and thanking everything in the universe that it is almost the twins’ bedtime. Josie slides off of Eddie’s lap and into Richie’s, and Richie wraps both arms around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head as she keeps listening to Eddie’s story.

Eddie is the one who has to tell the stories at bedtime. His voice is calmer, and he doesn’t do the same voices as Richie, so Finn and Josie don’t end up laughing and rolling around with shrieks and giggles like they do when Richie reads them stories. They found out early on that Richie’s bedtime stories prolonged the bedtime process by at least 30 minutes.

Josie yawns and sticks her thumb in her mouth, her eyes starting to droop as Eddie keeps reading the story. Richie glances down at her and then looks up at Eddie, who gives him a brief nod before shutting the book.

Finn grumbles from where he’s resting on Eddie’s chest. “More, Poppy.”

Eddie smiles softly down at him and presses a kiss to his head. “We’ll finish tomorrow, baby,” Eddie tells him, shifting him on his lap so that he can stand up. Richie follows suit, and Josie clings to his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Man, you really tired them out today,” Eddie says as they carry them into their bedroom. Richie sets Josie down in her crib, brushing the hair out of her eyes and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Daddy did Cookie Monster,” Finn mumbles from his crib, and Eddie lets out a soft laugh.

“Did he, now?” Eddie says as they switch, and Richie goes over to Finn’s crib to say goodnight to him. He presses a kiss to his forehead, smiling when Finn’s small hand reaches out to pat at his cheek.

“And Elmo,” Josie mumbles around a yawn. “Daddy’s the best.”

Richie stands back upright as Finn drifts off to sleep. He glances over at Eddie, who is smothering Josie’s face in soft kisses as she lets out another yawn.

“Daddy is the best,” he hears Eddie whisper to Josie. “We are very lucky to have him.”

Richie goes up behind Eddie and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. Eddie leans back into his chest, and Richie presses a kiss to the side of his head.

“Goodnight, peanut,” Richie whispers to Josie as he starts to tug Eddie out of the room. They exit the room with Richie still latched onto Eddie’s backside, and Richie quietly shuts the door behind them. They shuffle into their bedroom and close their own door, and Richie manages to unlatch himself so that he can shed his shirt and pants before falling into bed.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Richie groans, rolling onto his side and hugging his pillow. He hears Eddie laugh and feels the bed shift next to him a few moments later. He opens his eyes to see Eddie smiling at him, his hand resting on Richie’s hip.

“Only one more day and then it’s the weekend,” Eddie says quietly. “And then next week is back to normal.”

“Mm,” Richie hums, onto his other side so that his back is facing Eddie. Eddie immediately comes up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, burying his face in Richie’s shoulder. “I like spending time with them, though. Their energy is just so fucking much.”

“They are our children,” Eddie mumbles into his shoulder. “What do you expect? Neither of us are calm people.” 

Richie laughs and yawns, and Eddie presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Best Daddy, huh?”

“You are,” Eddie says immediately. “You’re so good with them.”

“They’re easy to be good for, especially when I have the best Poppy to help me.” Richie looks over his shoulder and meets Eddie’s mouth for a kiss, humming against his lips as Eddie’s hand strokes at the hair on his belly. The kiss continues for a few minutes, and Richie, not for the first time, curses himself for being so exhausted that he doesn’t even want to have sex right now.

“Ugh,” Eddie says suddenly against his mouth. “I need to get fucking laid.”

Richie lets out a startled laugh, too loud for the quiet of the night. They both pause to make sure that neither of the twins woke up from the sudden noise, and Richie lets out another laugh once they realize they’re in the clear.

“Let’s see if Bev and Ben will take them for the evening on Saturday,” Richie says once their laughter dies down. “Since you’re that desperate for my dick.”

“I’m not desperate, asshole, it’s just hard with two little gremlins running around all the time,” Eddie grumbles. “I have needs.”

“I know you do, baby,” Richie says with a grin as Eddie grumbles into the back of his shoulder.

“I’ll keep my Saturday evening wide open for you,” Eddie replies dryly, followed by a yawn.

“That’s not the only thing that will be wide –” Richie starts, but Eddie groans before he can finish.

“Do not finish that thought, for fuck’s sake,” he interrupts with a huff. “Just let me yearn after my husband in peace.”

Richie laughs again, and they settle back in. Richie can feel Eddie’s breath on the back of his neck, and he smiles softly when he feels Eddie let out another yawn.

“Go to sleep, honey,” Richie whispers, squeezing Eddie’s hand that rests on top of his belly. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Eddie mumbles as his eyes shut and his body relaxes into sleep.

Richie feels his own eyes starting to droop, a week’s worth of exhaustion crashing into him suddenly. Richie hopes he’ll at least be able to sleep in a little bit tomorrow so that he has some energy for another day with two hyperactive twins. 

He’s just at the edge of a deep sleep when Josie’s voice pierces through the room. “Daddy! Poppy! Fried egg!”

“Motherfucker,” Richie mumbles, his eyes shooting open at the sound of Josie’s wails. He knows that Eddie probably also was startled awake by the noise, both of them in-tune to any noises that are even as quiet as a whisper that might come from the twins’ bedroom. “Why does she keep having dreams about falling into a fried egg?”

Eddie grumbles and sits up, shoving at Richie’s shoulder when he tries to sit up with him. “You go back to sleep, I’ve got it,” Eddie says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Richie’s forehead. “And I don’t know why she keeps having that fucking dream. She’s your kid.”

“Our kid,” Richie mumbles as his head hits the pillow again.

“Yeah, but you probably told her some story about a fucking fried egg or something.” Eddie rolls out of bed and smiles softly at Richie. “Go back to sleep, Rich. You need your energy for tomorrow and this weekend.”

Richie glances at him as Eddie gives him a wicked grin and walks out of the bedroom to attend to their crying daughter, and probably Finn as well, since he is sensitive to the emotions around him and often starts to cry whenever Josie starts crying.

Richie loves everything about his life. He has Eddie and two beautiful children with crazy amounts of energy and personality. They have a devil cat and long days of work, but they have even longer days of love and play and happiness.

Richie lets out a deep breath, closing his eyes again and letting sleep wash over him. He feels the exhaustion deep in his bones, and he falls asleep to the soft sounds of Eddie talking to Finn and Josie. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is both of them quietly saying, “I love you, Poppy,” and Richie silently agrees with them in his head before dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Title from Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @edskasper if you want to come say hello :)


End file.
